<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Do You Want? by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550738">Who Do You Want?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous:  hello! can u make poe one shot where the reader likes him but he has a gf but he been having mixed feelings?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Do You Want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day brought a new level of hurt. Seeing him. Seeing her. Seeing them. As one. Together. Only in your dreams was when it was you and he. No one else.</p><p>“Y/N?” </p><p>You shook your head, coming out from the circus of your mind, “Hm?” you looked to see Poe staring at you amusedly.</p><p>“I lost you again, didn’t I?”</p><p>You gave him a sheepish grin, “Yeah. Sorry. I told you, Poe, I’m not really tech savvy. So I’m not sure how to fix your datapad.”</p><p>He shrugs with a smile, “It’s fine. I’m sure Kya can help me out.”</p><p>That made your smile drop. Kya, Poe’s girlfriend. They’ve been together for three months. She’s an engineer that works in the hangar and that’s how they met. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. You couldn’t hate her. She was so kind and likeable. You more so <strike>hated</strike> strongly disliked Poe for not seeing what was in front of him: you. You’ve been friends ever since he joined the Resistance. You were close and attached by the hip almost every day. He’d call you 'sweetheart', give you kisses on the cheek, touch you like more than a friend. You thought it all meant something. But it didn’t.</p><p>You gave him a curt nod, “Yeah. She’s smarter than me anyway.”</p><p>“Y/N, that’s not tr-”</p><p>You stand from the table in the cafeteria, “I forgot I have to do something. I’ll see you around, Poe.” you mumbled out before walking away. </p><hr/><p>Poe’s shoulder slumped as he watched you walk away from him. A drop in his heart and stomach making him feel uneasy. He’s been feeling that way a lot lately. Ever since he and Kya became a thing, he’s been seeing you less and less and he hates it. He misses you and he doesn’t know what happened. You used to be so close. And now you’re so far away he doesn’t know what to do.</p><p>He stared down at his tray of food, reflecting, trying to think of what went wrong. How did it all go wrong? </p><p>When he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders, he thought you come back, “H-Hey, Kya.”</p><p>She chuckled, “Were you not expecting me?”</p><p>“No! That’s not it. I thought you were Y/N. She just left and I forgot to tell her something.”</p><p>“Oh? What was it?” she asked as she sat beside him on the bench.</p><p>He waved her question off, “Doesn’t matter. But I’m glad you’re here.” he leans in and pecks his girl on the lips. He’s been kissing her for months and felt nothing. Even now.</p><hr/><p>You were sitting at your desk filling in reports, but also listening to BB-8 retell a story of him and Poe. The little droid’s chirpy beeps bringing a smile to your face.</p><p>“I’m not surprised you saved him. He can be really reckless sometimes.” The droid beeped in response, agreeing with you. </p><p>“I’m not that reckless!” Poe states as he leans against a wall watching you and BB. </p><p>You looked down to your friend and nodded, “Go on. I’ll see you around Bee.”</p><p>Poe squat down to be at eye level with his droid, listening to how it spent hours by your side. He chuckled and pat its head, “I’m glad you were able to keep Y/N company, buddy.” He stands back up and looks at your hunched for, “Uh, I’m going to the cafeteria for dinner. Wanted to know if you wanted to come along.”</p><p>You stopped typing on your datapad. Going over what your answer could be. You were a bit hungry, “S-”</p><p>“Poe! Babe, c’mon! I’m starving!” you hear Kya say. </p><p>You don’t turn to face them as you reply, “Sorry. I got a lot of work to do.” your face monotone, un-lively. </p><p>Disappointment filled Poe, but he fought, “Oh, don’t gimme that, sweetheart. You gotta eat something.” he looks down at his droid, “How long has she been here working?” his droid replies three hours. He shook his head, “Yeah, you absolutely need to eat something.”</p><p>“I’ll get something later, Poe! Just go! Please!” you snapped, startling him, Kya, and Bee.</p><p>You heard him sigh, “Fine,” then mumble, “Let’s go.” you heard their retreating footsteps.</p><p>You look over your shoulder to see BB-8 still there looking at you. You nod for him to leave, “Get outta here, Bee.”</p><p>The droid gives a sad whir, looking down at the ground as it rolls away. You were now left alone in the medbay feeling like absolute bantha fodder.</p><hr/><p>As he and Kya ate, they retreated back to his quarters. Kya had been sleeping over for the past few weeks. As she slept soundly by his side, he laid awake. His mind wouldn’t let him rest, wouldn’t think of anything else or anyone else but you. What’s been going on with you lately? You’re avoiding him. You’re not eating. BB-8 informed him that you’re not getting any sleep either. What’s happening to you? He had to get to the bottom of it. </p><p>He slowly and carefully slipped out of bed. Pausing to make sure he didn’t wake Kya. When she didn’t stir, he let out a breath of relief. He pulled on a shirt and some pants. After sliding on his boots, he quietly left his room. </p><p>He stood in the hallway, thinking of where to go. He thought about your quarters, but BB’s said you haven’t been sleeping. So maybe you’ll be in the medbay. The base was decently quiet. Some stragglers here and there doing their own thing. </p><p>When he arrived to the medbay and peered in, you weren’t at your desk like earlier. Instead, you were sound asleep on one of the beds. The sight tugging at his heart a bit. He crept over to your side, a small smile forming at his lips when he heard your snores. </p><p>He moved a loose strand of hair away from your face, getting a better look at your peaceful form. He sat at the edge of the bed staring down at you, “I miss you,” he stated softly, “I don’t know what’s been going on lately. I wish you would tell me. I thought-I thought we were close. But now you’re avoiding me, distancing yourself from me. I hate it. I don’t-,” he pauses for a sigh to let a few frustrated tears escape his eyes, “I don’t feel like myself when you’re not around. I feel so empty. I miss your smile, your laugh, your dumb jokes. I miss you so much and I don’t know what to do. Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“You fell for another person,” Poe’s body tense when he hears the unexpected voice of Kya. </p><p>He turns to see her standing in her sleep clothes, looking somber. He wipes away the tears from his eyes, “Sorry. I just-I wanted to check up on her.”</p><p>Kya walked to Poe, glancing at him, then at you. She sighed, “She’s been like this for months now, right?”</p><p>He shrugs, “I think so.”</p><p>“Would you say it happened ever since you and I got together?”</p><p>“Kya, what’re you saying? Just spit it out.”</p><p>“Y/N loves you. She’s distanced herself from you because she’s either hurting or she just wants you to be happy. And you love her too, don’t you, Poe?”</p><p>Poe looked at her, trying to think of the right thing to say, “I don’t-that’s not-we’re.”</p><p>“You’re in love with her, Poe. Her absence wouldn’t affect you this much if you didn’t.” She looks down at you again, “I suppose I was foolish to think you’d ever feel for me what you do for me.”</p><p>“Kya,” Poe whispered, taking her hand, “I do like you. I really do. I guess,” he turns to look at your sleeping form. A small smile appearing on his face, “We just have history.”</p><p>He feels lips press against his cheek. When they pull away he looks to Kya as she speaks, “I understand. This was good while it lasted, even if it was a short time.” she pulls her hand away from Poe’s, “I hope you tell her soon.” she turns and leaves the medbay, going back to Poe’s quarters to collect her minimal things and return to her own room.</p><hr/><p>You honestly don’t remember falling asleep let alone on one of the beds. When you tried to stretch out, you felt constricted. You looked down to see arms wrapped around you. You looked up to see Poe looking back at you. You push him away, scrambling out of bed, resulting on you falling right on your butt.</p><p>Poe got up, looking over the edge, his face lace with worry, “Are you okay?”</p><p>You shot up to your feet, “Wha-What are you doing here?” you asked rubbing your butt to soothe the pain. </p><p>“I came in here last night to check up on you. You were asleep on the bed and-and I didn’t wanna leave you here alone.”</p><p>Your eyes darted to the exit and you hoped no one would come in any time soon, “You shouldn’t be here. If Kya saw you holding me like that-”</p><p>“She’d be fine with it.”</p><p>You scoffed, “Poe, no one would be fine with their significant other sleeping with and cuddling someone else.”</p><p>“Well, she’d definitely be fine with it because we broke up.”</p><p>“O-Oh. I’m-I’m sorry.”</p><p>Poe shook his head, “No, Y/N, I’m the one who should be sorry. Kya, she told me, that you love me.”</p><p>Your eyes widened, “What?! Poe, I don’t-what she means is that-”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” he rushes up to your panicking form, “It’s okay. Everything’s fine. Well, hopefully.”</p><p>You looked at him in confusion, “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I love you too. I was blind not to see it, but Kya, she made me realize that I love you, more than just friends. I love you and I’m in love with you, Y/N. I want <em>you </em>and I’m sorry for putting you through pain because I didn’t realize it sooner.”</p><p>“You really mean it?” you asked hopefully.</p><p>His hands cupped your face, “With all my heart,” he whispered before pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>